To meet a recent trend of a slimmer and lighter vehicle, the seat track is also required to pursue a lighter weight while its performance is the same as or better than before.
In this regard, the inventors of this application have introduced a seat track of so-called insert type where locking means for locking between an upper rail and a lower rail are inserted in the upper rail as can be seen in Korean patent registration No. 10-0848004 “SEAT MOVING TRACK DEVICE” (registration date: Jul. 16, 2008) (hereinafter referred to as ‘Korean patent’).
The Korean patent shows a structure where the locking between the upper rail and the lower rail is made through a number of protrusions formed at a rotating locking member.
On the other hand, U.S. Pat. No. 7,207,541 “LOCKING DEVICE WITH SEVERAL LOCKING PINS” (registration date: Apr. 24, 2007) (hereinafter referred to as ‘US patent’) shows a mechanism where locking protrusions of a locking member are operated separately therebetween.
In the US patent, a structure is shown where the locking is made by a number of sliding locking pins inserted into the lower rail through the upper rail.
In this invention, a seat track of an improved type is introduced which accomplishes slimmer product and performance improvement with a comprehensive study of the conventional seat tracks including the Korean patent and the US patent.